Illiterate and disabled users have limited access to computing devices. In the case of illiterate users, many are precluded from operating applications or sending electronic messages because so many user interfaces require an ability to read menu options, toolbars, and prompts. In many situations, a user may be literate in one or more languages, but illiterate in the language required to operate the relevant software.
In addition to illiterate users, many disabled users cannot properly operate computing devices without special equipment and/or customized software. For example, blind persons cannot view menu options or user interface elements to make a selection. People who are speech disabled, have speech disabilities, or are mute may not be able to utilize voice controls. If they are also illiterate in the language used by a particular application, speech disabled people cannot operate the device via standard menus or prompts and lack any means by which to control a computing device.